Sound of a Blue Desert
by anime-neko-chan
Summary: Gaara and his childhood friend Sona reunite.
1. Mission

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Sona Aoi is mine. This is my third fanfiction (CHEERS!) please don't be too harsh on the reviews.**

Sona Aoi sped through the streets of Konoha, her "long black" hair flowing in the wind as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage's office with a mad look on her face. Sona burst into Tsunade's office " TSUNADE-SAMA! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS!" Sona yelled as she pulled the black wig off reveling her short brown hair."What are you talking about? And stop yelling." Tsunade said back."You know good and darn well what I am talking about. Why do I have to where _this_ for the mission." she said as she pointed at her outfit.

She was wearing a strapless red and black dress that easily showed her figure and would probaly cause any guy to blush or get a nosebleed. "You are wearing for the same reason that you have to wear the contacts to. You have to conceal your idenity. "Whatever...What do I have to do on this mission anyways?" Sona said. "For this mission you will be going to Suna to retreive highly important information _and _you will be getting back important documents that were stolen from Suna and Konoha. Midori will also be assisting you, she is already in Suna.Kankuro will be walking with you to Suna. You must leave A.S.A.P.." Tsunade said firmly. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sona said as she left.

Sona walked up to the gates of Konoha with her things to meet Kankuro. About three minutes later he had shown up. "Hey, Ka-Kankuro. Long time no see." she said.

It really was a long time. They hadn't seen each other since she left the Suna long ago when they were younger. Her parents were killed because Sona was very good friends with Gaara whom everyone took as a "Monster". So she ended up moving in with her friend Midori and her mother in Konoha.

"Yeah...Long time no see 'runt'" Kankuro said. Sona was happy to hear that word. Kankuro would always call her and Gaara that when they were younger. Then they set off for Suna.

After a while someting began to bother Kankuro. "Hey, Sona? Why do you have to where that for the mission?" he asked. Sona frowned and gave Kankuro a 'Don't ask because it's none of your bussiness' face. "Nevermind." He said some what afraid of what she might do.

**Sorry this chapter is sooo short but there will be more longer chapters soon.**

**Anime-neko-chan :D **


	2. Reunion

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Sona is mine. Enjoy!**

It had been quiet for a while so Kankuro brought up a conversation as to seeing that they were getting closer to the entrance to Suna."So, um, Sona, are you nervous?I mean you haven't seen Gaara in quite a long time."Kanuro said. "I guess but not really." Sona lied.'Why did I just lie, Im more nervous than I was this morning when I figured out that I was coming to Suna.I may ot be able to face him.'Sona thought."Riiight."Kankuro said with a smirk and continued."Are you sure because your face is getting all red."he said."Oh Shut Up!It's Not My Fault That I Haven't Seen Him In A Long Time!"Sona said as she hit Kankuro on his head and walked forward to the Village.

"Welcome back Kankuro-dono. Who is this?" one of the gaurds said as they passed."Heh, It figures that you don't remember her.Especially from the disguise."Kankuro said. Sona glared at him."I'm sorry I'm sorry!"he said as he was hit once again on the head."This is Sona Aoi. She left a long time ago."He said. The gaurd's eyes widend as he looked at Sona."A-Aoi-sama?!". Sona smiled."Good to see you again. Well, Kankuro we should get going." Sona said as she walked into the village.

As they walked up to the Kazekage's office Sona froze.'I can't do this, I'm not ready to see him yet, I'm to nervous. I'm not ready, I'm not ready, Im not ready!'she thought. Kankuro looked at her and smiled. 'She's nerous. But I can't blame her, I mean they haven't seen each other in a long time.' he thought and then said. "If it will help, I could go in first and tell you when you can come in. If you want, that is."he said. Sona just nodded.

As he entered the office Kankuro saw his very nerous brother pacing back and forth. He laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Gaara said some what coldly as to seeing he was being laughed at."If you must know. I'm laughing at you because seeing you this nervous is rare.Especially since you are nervous because of a girl."Kankuro said while smiling. Gaara sent him a death glare."But, Im also laughing at your friend outside the door. She's so nervous its like she's going to pass out or something."he said.

"Sh-She's here!"Gaara said, his face somewhat red."Yeah, did you think that I came here all by myself?"he said.Suddenly the door opened.Gaara thought that it was Sona, but it was Midori."Hey, um, why is Sona sitting outside the-"she paused and looked at Kankuro."Mi-Midori?"Kankuro said to himself."Kankuro!What took you so long, I was waiting so long for you to come!"she said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug causing him to blush.

Sona was still outside the door. She had been there for a while and Kankuro hadn't come out.'So much for coming to get me.'she thought.After a few more minutes passed she was still nervous. 'Alright, I'm just nervous because I haven't seen him in a long time. All I have to do is calm down. Just breathe and stop blushing.' she thought as she stood infront of the door preparing to go in."-get her." was what she heard Kankuro say just before he hit her with the door. "Eh?!S-Sona, are you alright?" he said as Midori ran to her side. All Sona could see was Gaara standing there as she was holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

Gaara's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at his childhood friend, a blush cover both of their faces. 'Well, she certainly has changed alot, I guess.' he thought."It's good to see you again, A-Aka-kun."Sona said. "Same here, Aoi-chan."Gaara said back.

_**Flashback  
**The children in the village were all playing while Gaara sat alone as usual. Suddenly someone began ruffling his hair. "Wh-What is it? What do you want?" he said some what alarmed because he was caught off gaurd. The girl that was now infront of him giggled. "It's red...I like red." she said and continued "My name's Sona, Sona Aoi. What's yours?" she said smiling brightly. "Ga-Gaara, my name is Gaara." he said nervously wondering why she was talking to him, and being nice at that. "That's nice. So Aka-kun, why're you sittin' all by yourself?" she asked, still smiling. "It's Gaara, he said. "I know, but Aka-kun sounds better because it matches your hair." she said with even more cheer in her voice, she continued. "If you want, you can call me something also." Gaara smiled a little. Alright, A-Aoi-san." he said. "Awwwww, that's not fair! It's my name." Sona said in protest. "But, it matches your eyes." he said back. "Oh, alright. But you can't say 'Aoi-san', it's sounds to formal. Just say Aoi-chan."Sona-said.  
**End Flashback**_

**Well. There's chapter two. Sorry if it seemed short. I shall update ASAP!Please Reveiw!  
anime-neko-chan.  
**


	3. Reunion pt 2

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. We all know that I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Sona is mine.**

Gaara and Sona were staring at each other for a good while until Kankuro spoke up. "Well, its getting late and the guy that we are suppsed to get information from isn't arriving in Suna until tomorrow. So I guess we will see you two later after you uh, catch up." Kankuro said as he and Midori walked out of the office.

It was silent for a good while when Gaara suddenly spoke up. "S-so how have you been lately?" starting conversation was hard on accont that Sona was still in a slight daze, but she was suddenly snapped out of it when Gaara walked toward her on the couch and suddenly gave her a hug. "If I go first I should tell you that I haven't been good at all, I have been downright miserable...I-I missed you." he said sadly still hugging her. Tears began to well up in Sona's eyes "I...I missed you too; Probably more than anyone could imagine." she said quietly crying tears of joy now.

After that they talked for hours on end about a lot of stuff, like the good things that happened in the past and stuff that happened recently. Like when Gaara was taken by the akastuki. "I was so worried when that happened. I even conciderd going but Tsunada-sama did eveything she could to keep me busy because she thought that I wasn't stable enough to see you in something like that." Sona said somewhat sad and regretful that she wasn't able to help Gaara when he needed to be saved the most.

"It's okay,besides, If itwere you I probably wouldn't have come either." he said bluntly. Sona's eyes went wide with shock as she jumped up from the couch and back some away from Gaara. "Wh-What do you mean, you wouldn't have come if it were me?!" she practically yelled, her face turning red with anger as she glared.Gaara got up once again and walked towards Sona as she backed away.

Soon enough she was pinned against the wall by him."What I mean is that, they wouldn't even have a chance to get to you, because I would do everything I possibly can to make sure that they couldn't even consider capturing you." he said in the most sincere and claming voice.

Sona smiled when she was on the verge of tears again, but, instead of crying though, out of refle she slowly but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, when suddenly the door opened with Kankuro and Midori entering. Thier eyes widened at the scene in front of them. "W-We're sorry, please, continue on we'll just wait outside." Midori said as she began pulling Kankuro towards the door.

Sona and Gaara let go of each other and separated themselves quickly while blusing deeply. "N-no, there is no need to leave. What were you going to tell us." Sona said, still blushing. "Ah,... we just wanted to tell you the it is getting really late and we need our rest for the mission tomorrow." Midori semi-lied. "Okay, I understand . But, what were you _really_ going to tell us?" Sone asked suprisingly irratated.

"We _were_ going to tell guys that you are going to have to sleep in Gaara's room for the night because I need to speak with Midori about something important. But, for some odd reason I don't believe that I will be able to trust my _little brother_ in a room over night i-" Kankuro was cut off. "What makes you think that you cant trust me?" Gaara stated, both him and Sona sending death glares to Kankuro and and blusing even more.

Kankuro had a weird look on his face. "Don't worry about Kankuro. He's just being silly. But you guys _are_ going to have to stay in the same room." Midori said, as Kankkuro looked at her baffled. "Midori are you okay, I mean are you sure you can trust them in a room together _over-night_? I mean Gaara had her pinned to the wall!" Kankuro said attempting to make a point. Midori glared at him. "You really are a jerk sometimes, you know?" After that she left the office when she said good night to Sona and Gaara."W-Wait, Midori!" Kankuro said as he ran out the door after her.

"Well,..um...I guess we are staying in the same room." Sona said as she smiled somewhat wearily.

**Well there chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it!**

**neko-chan over and out!**


End file.
